In recent years, a device for mounting an information carrying disc member, and arranged such that a movable base is moved from the interior of a case and an information carrying disc member is placed on the movable base, whereby mounting and dismounting of the disc member can be automatically effected by a mere depression of an OPEN and/or CLOSE button, has been widely adopted with an aim to simplify the mounting and dismounting of the disc member.
In this type of disc-member mounting device, however, drive motors are respectively separately provided for a conveying mechanism for the movable base having the disc member placed thereon and a clamping mechanism therefor, said drive motors being respectively controlled by, for example, a microcomputer. For this reason, it is necessary to provide a detecting means such as, for example, a conveyance-completion detecting switch so as to keep the clamping mechanism inoperative until, for example, conveyance of disc member is completed. Further, it is necessary to provide two drive motors one of which is used for moving the movable base and the other of which is used for clamping the member. These result in an increase in the manufacturing cost of the device.